


The Assassin and His Lady

by Nikoraptor18



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoraptor18/pseuds/Nikoraptor18
Summary: This is a Assassin's Creed Crossover with The Punisher. Billy Russo is present day assassin, while Caspian is his past life. The past, which is in italics, will be set during King Henry the 8th's era.
Relationships: Billy Russo/Reader, Caspian (Narnia)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	The Assassin and His Lady

_The year was 1536, mere weeks after Henry the VIII changed the religion of England simply to divorce his wife. The castle was bustling about as they planned the upcoming wedding of Anne Boleyn and the King. You were a lady in waiting to her and as such, you were tasked with running about getting inane items for her._

_You were in the nearby town, picking up orders that Anne had placed for the wedding. You had a carriage nearby for not only transport for yourself, but everything you picked up. A knight stood by helping you to protect the items from thieves._

_The last thing you had to pickup was several bolts of fabric. You were grabbing the last of the bolts, when a man bumped into you rudely, making you drop at least one of them._

_“Damn it,” You grumbled staring at the white lace that was now covered in mud._

_The man turned to her, yelling at her for blocking his path before wandering away._

_“Oh yes. Not like you couldn’t see me standing here for several minutes holding my weight in fabric and couldn’t possibly go around me,” You mumbled loudly._

_You heard a deep chuckle behind you. You turn to see a handsome man, with shoulder length brown hair and warm brown eyes._

_“Did he hurt you?” He asked as stepped forward._

_“No. But he did ruin a very expensive bolt of lace that was meant for the queen. So, I’ll have so much fun explaining that to her,” You replied with a heavy sigh, adjusting your grip on the bolts._

_You were tired, and you weren’t ready to try and talk to the vendor. He had been very short with you and were not in the mood to try and beg for more fabric._

_“Allow me to help you,” He offered cordially, taking the bolts from her._

_He walked with her to the carriage and placed them inside. He motioned for her to wait, as he walked back over to the stall. She could see him talking to the vendor, and the vendor walked away and came back with a much larger bolt of lace fabric. You see him pay without a care. He carried it over to her and presented it to her._

_“This is very similar to the fabric that was ruined, but much prettier. I’m sure the queen won’t mind,” He stated with a charming grin._

_“Why...? Why help a complete stranger?” You asked grateful but cautious, taking the fabric and setting it in the carriage._

_“Maybe… I was hoping for chance to ask you for a stroll, or to lunch one day? The tavern nearby may not be as fancy as the royal court, but they do their best,” He proposed taking her hand softly to press a kiss to it._

_You stared at him somewhat surprised and bit your lip for a moment._

_“Hm. I’m sure they do. However, I don’t even know your name,” You said coyly._

_He chuckled, “I’m Caspian and you?”_

_You tell him your name adding, “But… most my friends call me Dahlia.”_

_“Dahlia? Why?” He asked her curious._

_You stepped into the carriage with a secretive smile, poking your head out lightly through the window once the door closed._

_“Guess you’ll have to find out during that stroll and lunch, Caspian,” You teased before having your guard drive off, making your way back to the castle._

_Caspian stood there watching it leave, his charming smile slowly falling away. A large bulkier man, the same man who had bumped into you, appeared by his side._

_“Is she the one?” Came his deep voice._

_“Yes Jasper. I do believe so. She will be my ‘in’ to the castle. Our good king has made far too many enemies. Tis only a matter of time before they try to target him,” Caspian said lowly, his Mediterranean accent coming in more thickly._

_“Indeed. Let’s go get a drink aye?” Jasper patted him on the back._

_The images faded and blurred all around him._

Billy blinked harshly as he was pulled from the animus. He rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and index finger, as he leaned forward, cracking his neck a moment later.

“Hate the headaches that come with this damn thing. Why was I pulled?” Billy asked Frank looking up at him and Curtis.

“Been in too long. You know the rules,” Curtis said tapping away at the computer.

Frank offered his hand to help him up, which he took with a groan.

Billy sighed, stretching as he straightened up.

“Go get some air. I’m going to sift through the data so far. Go get a drink,” Curtis dismissed him with a wave.

Billy nodded, grabbing his jacket, phone, and wallet that was sitting off to the side. He made his way downstairs, stepping out onto the streets of London. They were searching for piece of Eden that was located here in London. They were currently residing in a large studio loft that was located off the beaten path.

He made his way to his car, hopping in it, to go for a drive to clear his mind. He drove around for about an hour, making his way deep into downtown London. He parked outside a pub, wanting a drink. He made his way inside, taking a seat at the bar. He ordered a beer, and slowly drank it. As he drank, he felt someone staring at him.

He subtly looked around and saw a glimpse of a woman sitting near the booths. He felt strange as he tried to get another look at her. He felt like he knew her; she seemed so familiar.

He sees her walking toward the door finally. She looked like Dahlia, but that wasn’t possible? Right? He blinked and she was gone. He got up, tossing some money down, and followed the woman. However, when he stepped outside, she was nowhere to be found.

Billy turned around several times trying to figure out where she went. He was confused. Did he imagine her? Was he experience the bleeding effect? That’s not possible. They had been so careful. He decided he was tired and just drove back to base. He went to bed without saying much to the guys.

Several weeks had passed and he kept seeing this woman everywhere. He was sure he was going crazy. After about 2 weeks of it happening, he told the guys about what was happening with a grimace. That admission led to them holding off time in the animus because of it.

One day, he was strolling around the London Eye Pier, bored. He was ready to go back in and figure out where this piece was. He stood off to the side for a moment, watching the Ferris wheel move. He heard a shout to his right, a man running his way, with a bag clutched between his hands, and a woman yelling ‘stop thief.’ Billy stuck his foot out tripping the thief.

The thief tripped, dropping the bag. Billy grabbed the fallen bag and glared at the man who tried to lunge for it again. The man stuttered in his movements, when he spied the look Billy was giving him, before scrambling to run away. He turned to the woman, gasping softly. It was her.

“Thank you so much!” She exclaimed as she took her bag from him.

“You’re welcome,” He replied with a smile, blinking several times, amazed she was real.

“I’m sorry… this is going to sound strange… but do I know you? You…seem oddly familiar,” She said staring at him softly.

“Ya know… I was about to say the same to you. I’m Billy,” He introduced holding out his hand.

She says her name, before going, “But. Friends call me Dahlia.”

She took his hand with a smile. He thought about just simply shaking it, but he couldn’t resist. He gently lifted it to press a kiss to her knuckles.

She gazed at him with surprise, before giggling prettily.

Billy smiled at her, before checking her over for a moment “You okay though? He didn’t hurt you?”

“No. I’m okay. Just surprised me. Thank you for asking. I’m… I’m not usually this forward, but… would you be interested in having dinner with me?” She politely asked with a hesitant smile.

“I would actually. Tomorrow night? Say, 6 pm, you choose the restaurant?” Billy suggested.

“Yeah. Sounds good. Umm. Lemme give you my number,” She said pulling out her phone.

They exchanged numbers, and parted. Billy had a slight skip in his step. He walked in, whistling causing Frank and Curtis to look at him curiously.

Frank slowly followed him over to his room, leaning against the door.

“What’s got you all happy?” Frank asked squinting at him.

“I wasn’t imagining her. It’s… it’s really Dahlia. I ran into her. We… we’re going to have dinner tomorrow,” Billy breathed a sigh of relief.

Frank nodded with a smile, “Good to know you’re not that crazy. We’ll resume animus work in two days then. Is she as pretty as her past self?”

“Better. I mean… technically she looks practically the same, but… seeing her in reality… not just… a memory? I just… She’s gorgeous,” Billy struggled to describe how he felt.

Frank chuckled, “Never seen you so flustered over a woman. Maybe she’ll be good for you. Go get some rest.”

Billy nodded, stripping down to go shower, before laying down. Once he was done cleansing, he laid down in just some boxers, grabbing a book. He tended to read for a bit before crashing for the evening. He read until he felt tired, and he dreamed of a girl with a bright smile and beautiful eyes.


End file.
